warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Necro
Overview Necro, homeworld to the Tempered Souls Chapter is a small mountainous planet in the Nerio System and the de-facto capital of the Nerio Sector. Cloaked in nigh constant darkness and snow it is a cold hostile world that is inhabited by resilient hardy people. From sky high spire filled cities to lowly villages nestled on the rocky shores Necro is a highly populated world (for its size). Geography The planet possesses only a single continent with the rest of the world being covered with dark cruel seas. Islands are scattered around mostly consisting of slivers of rock incapable of supporting any life but the bioluminescent plants that supply the planet's necessary oxygen. These deep oceans also house refineries drawing Promethium from the depths. The constant darkness means that the stars are clearly visible most of the time,even amidst the bright lights of the biggest cities. Less frequent but much more striking are the yearly Auroras that stretch from horizon to horizon. Cesarum The lone substantial landmass of the planet it is home to ninety nine percent of the population. Bleak and barren it is littered with craggy mountains and shallow lakes which often freeze over, only to thaw again days later. Cities dot its dark landscape but the focal point of the continent is the fortress monastery in its very center. Sanctuary of Light The grand fortress monastery of the Tempered Souls it stands as a beacon of purity upon the dark landscape. Crafted partly from the stone of a mountain the Sanctuary possesses a menacing appearance with rocky outcrops and arching stones decorating its southern walls. Reaching tall into the sky and adorned with a large Aquila across its gilded entrance it has been a source of pride for the residents of Necro. Guns line its wall and roof as they poke out from every available spot. Many non Astartes live here serving the Marines as chapter serfs or fill other miscellaneous roles. Dawnhelm Home to both Necro's largest church and the Headquarters of its largest crime syndicate. The city spans on for miles in all directions and is filled with grand structures of all sorts. From massive military bunkers to skyscrapers that come close to touching the heavens the city is a collection of all manner of businesses, homes, and warehouses. It's a relatively safe place to live due to the regular Arbites patrols and strict curfews but there is a large criminal element which lurks in the shadows. Crime syndicates smuggle guns, drugs, and all other sorts of contraband which are transported across the planet and occasionally offworld. Veridanus Forest One of the few woodlands on the entire world this forest is populated by outlandish plants and insects. From gnarled trees with black leaves to glowing grass, to someone from offworld this place would appear nightmarish but to many of the locals it is an enchanted place. Occasionally city dwellers from Dawnhelm venture down to the sprawling wilds to take in the sights or hike. Cobalt Channel One of the many inlets that dot the shores of Cesarum, the Cobalt Channel is home to a smattering of shanties belonging to those unfortunate enough to not live in one of the larger settlements. The channel is also the primary source of drinking water for the nearby city of Sol-Crystalis making it a valuable location to the local citizenry. Sol-Crystalis The name is rather fitting for this city due to its dazzling appearance. The structures of this city are all works of art in their own right since they mimic the appearance of crystals almost perfectly. With its ritzy high rises and tall walls this city is home to some of the richest on the planet and is noted to have some of the finest stores on the world. Embershard Islands While barely able to sustain human life the Embershard Islands are still home to the city of Embershard, a thriving metropolis home to tens of thousands. The limited space on the islands means that the only direction left to build was up, and so each of the buildings towers over the paved over stone and the dark seas, the tallest skyscrapers in the center of the city are two kilometers high. The wealthiest citizens of Necro live in penthouse apartments overlooking the rest of the city. The Midnight Sea Possibly some of the roughest waters on the planet, the Midnight sea has claimed the lives of many sailors over the centuries. It gained its name for its jet black waters and from sailors telling tales of how traversing the perilous sea is akin to wandering without a light through the wilds of Necro. To this day it remains a place of legend and superstition. Dark Hearts Encampment A glorified shanty town this settlement is built up around the Dark Hearts Sea Food center. Sailors and fishermen desperate enough to fish the harsh seas flock to this encampment to wait for an opening in the company. The local Arbites suspect that many of the almost destitute fisherman smuggle for the Syndicates. Orbital Dockyards Even an Asartes vessel needs a home port and these vast orbital structures serve that role for the Tempered Souls. The remaining 1% of the population lives above their world, crewing and maintaining the Chapter Fleet or any trading vessels to leave their world. As the dock workers are as dedicated to their work as their land bound brethren they often do the necessary repairs on any arriving ships as well, often without being asked to do so. History Prior to its conquering by the mighty Tempered Souls astartes it was home to a small group of Exodite Eldar. After a long and hard fought battle it was finally pried from the foul xenos' possession. 12th Black Crusade The world was threatened by the ruinous powers as their pawns attempted to invade the Nerio System and ravage its worlds. The fouls heretics were defeated before they even drew close to Necro leaving it unscathed during the first battle of the Nerio System. 13th Black Crusade The good fortune that the world experienced during the 12th Black Crusade would next carry on during the second invasion of the Nerio System. The vile invading forces of darkness bombarded the cramped cities with putrid bio-weapons and killed nigh immeasurable numbers of citizens. Whole cities were reduced to little more than smoldering piles of rubble and the planet was nearly lost until the Tempered Souls drove back the monsters and weak men that sought to destroy the Astartes' home. see also: House Wahrheialte Crusaders Once Crossed Tempered Souls Bellatorum in Tenebris People and Culture The People of Necro are intensely religious, in part caused by the presence of a Space Marine chapter on their world. They hold to a very strict interpretation of Imperial law and the Imperial Cult, as such the Ecclesiarchy has a strong presence in the daily lives of Necro's citizens and its government. Their low lying cities are built primarily of dark stone with narrow but well lit streets, a necessity given the environment, while the spires are primarily built of rockcrete and tinted glass. This darkness means that Necro is a cold world as well, leading the people to wear thick clothing, wool hats, leather gloves, long coats and scarves in subdued patterns and colors and imported from Syprios. They also tend toward pale almost white skin, black hair and gray eyes, any other color combination stands out. Their eyes are adjusted to low light, requiring sunglasses when traveling offworld and tend to be uncomfortably warm in any other environment. They also require a specialized diet as the lack of sunlight causes them a severe lack of Vitamin D. The trade off for all of this is a heightened resistance to poisons as the bulk of their food animals, many of them bio luminescent, contain somewhat toxic chemicals. They revere the Astartes as do most citizens of the Imperium but also enjoy their presence, having a great appreciation of them. Many people join the PDF to perhaps one day fight alongside them. The ordinary people and the Tempered Souls leave each other to manage their own affairs except for who aspire to be more, to be a Battle Brother or to serve aboard one of their mighty warships. They want to see more universe than the same stars and same faces, to escape the strict rule of the Ecclesiarchy and Imperial Law. Considered kind but unwelcoming by outsiders due to the fact that more often than not the average person of Necro has their mind cluttered with their job. Being so obsessed with better serving the Imperium they are meticulously worried about not serving the Emperor well enough by lacking in their career performance. This carries over into their personal relationships as well, while loving spouses and parents they only show this around their families or close friends and only then behind closed doors. But they still know how to enjoy themselves when not working, albeit in a much more subdued manner than some Imperial citizens. They enjoy art, a roaring fire, a glass of fine Amasec and a good book. This is more for the older crowd though, the younger citizens are much less restrained emotionally and a enjoy a thriving nightlife, doing whatever they can to combat boredom. The local priests warn them away from this time and again, believing it may lead to more and more extreme activities and turn them to Chaos but their warnings usually fall on deaf ears. While few have fallen some have sworn loyalty to the crime Syndicates. Tempered Souls The stalwart protectors of mankind these Astartes are proud to call Necro their home. They are beloved and feared by the mortals of the homeworld. They largely remain outside of the political environment, preferring to let the citizens manage their own affairs but do occasionally get involved. Bellatorum in Tenebris The proud mortal defenders of the planet they serve as the first line of defense against any invaders that seek to plunder their home. While they remained largely untested in years prior to M41.999 that would change during the invasion of their home planet. Adeptus Arbites Adeptus Arbites operations for the entire Nerio sector are are headquartered here, overseeing the planetary strongholds on Syprios and Corbonis and overseeing the guards based on the prison world Kri-os and the prisoners sent there. They are also responsible for enforcing planetary law as well as the higher laws of the Imperium as a whole using their 3 Punisher class Strike Cruisers as tools to do so. However they have little to do on Necro itself, the citizens generally stay in line following the laws. As security is not as high a concern the lower ranking officers are allowed their own homes in the cities to be closer to their work. That being said the few criminals that do exist tend to be the worst examples humanity can offer, while they rebel against Imperial law through their actions they are subtle about it, never challenging them directly. The most powerful lead large crime Syndicates whose operations cover every form of illegal activity. Etocles Metaxes Though there are multiple variations to the basic story, each with a different lesson to be learned depending on who tells it the basic framework is the same. When he responded to an alarm at an art gallery and saw her there, unmasked since her first act had been to jam the pict sensors protecting the building. On seeing each other's faces they both hesitated for a split second, he was instantly struck by her piercing blue eyes. She recovered first escaping empty handed but with a wide smile on her face. Upon returning home he found a note slipped under his door that read: "If you really want me you'll have to try harder Erastis('lover' in Necro Low Gothic) I'll be waiting... " Despite being flattered by this he did not give up her pursuit of her as she embarked on a crime spree over the next several months coming within moments of catching her several times.Over time both came to see their series of escapes and near misses as a form of flirtation. They spoke through notes he left at his home before going to work and that she left at crime scenes, often smelling of perfume. They gradually revealed more and more to each other through their writing, each developing intense feelings for the other despite having met only once. Though conflicted he remained faithful to his duty, stating outright that he would give her a kiss "...hot enough to melt this world's frozen heart and a single night watching the stars wheel overhead with you in my arms. But I swore an oath ''Erastis I have no choice but to keep it. Emperor help me, let that single night last a 1000 lifetimes. "'' Roko' s final letter made it unnecessary. If they could meet in person she would turn herself in and betray her criminal masters in the Syndicate in exchange for a reduced sentence. Once her time was up she would leave her ways behind so she could be with him. They confessed their love at that meeting and Rokos, unaware she'd been followed, was instantly cut down by a sniper wielding a smuggled longlas. With her dying breath she collapsed into his arms and gave him an address. He led a team into the building the next night killing or arresting the Syndicate's leadership. He had no choice but to face his superiors. They reasoned what had already happened to him was punishment enough and discharged him from his duties knowing that the loss of his career would hurt the otherwise dedicated officer more than any physical pain. His final fate remains unknown as he was stricken from their records after these events. The Arbites tell this as a cautionary tale about emotion interfering with duty, the average citizen sees it as a tragedy. Opinions among the Tempered Souls vary- some see his actions as almost heretical while others think only of him keeping to his duty despite his feelings. As to Corbonis- the wealthy see them only as doomed lovers who were never allowed to act on their feelings. The hill people have a different view- they see them as the perfect match, The Emperor brought them together only for men to tear them apart. He did the right thing by avenging her but nothing comes without cost, in his case it was his career. Wildlife Necro has very few animal species, those few native to the dark world possess excellent senses, bioluminescence, or some combination of those traits. The human inhabitants of Necro are its only large mammals and the majority of animal life is either an insect or a fish. Negrilum A small bird about the size of a closed fist they are a common sight on Necro. Males tend to be some shade of tan with small plumage which typically is a lighter shade of their body's color and females tend to be a dark brown. They largely subsist upon small insects which makes them seen as a blessing by most people. They are the most plentiful avian species on the planet. They are entirely docile and have often been pets of the people of Necro for hundreds of years. They have even made their way into the Sanctuary of Light as the chapter master of the Tempered Souls has kept a pet Negrilum in company for hundreds of years. Ferrovaxis Wyrm The Wyrm makes its home in the ocean depths, rarely seen by human eyes. Their serpentine bodies average at 40 meters long and covered in bioluminescent spots and streaks in varying shades of blue. They are not a hostile species, just curious sometimes appearing in the waters near the Promethium rigs, poking their heads above the water watching the crews work but never showing any hostile intent. Smaller Wyrms wash ashore on occasion, showing that despite their serpent like appearance they are actually fish that possess a pair of primitive lungs allowing them to remain above water for a few minutes at a time. Sereoggos A primitive Arthropod similar to the giant centipedes of Primeval Terra they can grow up to a meter in length. While they subsist on small insects the larger examples are known to eat Negrilum eggs, the birds themselves and even engage in cannibalism. While immune to their own poison it dissolves the organs of most other species. Despite being their only predator it is also another prey item for the Negrilum under the right conditions. The birds have been seen attacking them in large groups, overwhelming and devouring them in seconds despite their size. Observers of this phenomenon have remarked on the bird's seemingly instinctive knowledge to avoid their poison sacs. They are universally despised and hunted and mass cullings are often used to train PDF marksmen. Those trapped instead of killed usually become fishing bait. Akrilo A large carnivorous fish, measuring in at nearly a meter long on average, Akrilo are highly hostile creatures. Being one of the few apex predators on the world they have a physique befitting of their prowess. Sporting thick scales and giant thrashing maws filled with row after row of teeth they are a ghastly sight. At one time they were an extremely common fish but over the last couple centuries industrial fishing has seen their numbers drop considerably. They're still a staple food for many of Necro's citizens however and there have even been hatcheries constructed to keep up with the ever increasing demand for their meat. Quotes About Category:Nerio System Category:Imperium Category:Civilised Worlds